


Chocolate Innocence To Blissful Corruption

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/F, Forced, Leashes, Lemon, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu is the descendant of Gumina and Sagittarius Venomania and has the ability to make anyone fall in love with her and serve her. Akaiko is in on Mayu's schemes, helping her with her crimes. Akaiko also secretly loves Mayu, what happens when Mayu falls head over heals for IA though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Innocence To Blissful Corruption

"Her innocence is like chocolate to me, Akaiko…" a blonde girl paused when speaking. "It will be the sweetest innocence that I've taken besides your own." She licked her lips in anticipation while driving a sleek black car that had crimson red upholstery.

"Knowing you, that doesn't surprise me, Mayu," Akaiko, a girl with short, rich, red hair said with a keen smile. "I do admit, she's so cute that even I want to fuck her."

Mayu's golden eyes glanced at the ruby-eyed girl as she drove. She smirked happily that the other young woman had said what she said. "Good, because you're getting a taste of her chocolate, too."

Akaiko's facial expression brightened as she began to smirk as well. The red-headed girl then cued. "Oh, good…"

"You have our toys, correct?" the young woman with golden eyes asked, looking aloofly towards the apartment building that she had parked at.

"Yes, of course," the ruby-eyed woman huffed jokingly as if it had offended her. "They're right here," she said, holding out a hazel and cream colored messenger bag with pink straps for Mayu to grab.

The golden eyed female strapped the satchel over her shoulder and smiled, taking a peak at it's contents. "You brought our best stuff…"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I know you've been watching her for months now. It's not hard to tell that you wanted to add her to your harem for some time." Akaiko grinned, speaking with a smirking tone of voice as she looked at her partner in crime.

Mayu's cheeks flushed a tiny bit as she indignantly began striding towards the door to the apartment building. The redhead jogged to catch up with her after locking the door with the keys that Mayu had handed her. They went up a few floors to near the top of the apartment building and stopped in front of a door labeled "216".

"Jeez, that was a hike…" Akaiko panted from their trip up the stairs and then continued. "Ya know, I know someone on this floor, her name's Yukari. Remember her?" she asked. "Anyway, I was thinking I'd let you have you're fun with IA while I gave a little visit to our bunny friend. We can join you later if you like," Akaiko smiled crookedly after she spoke.

The blonde paused in thought for a moment, but then slowly smiled herself. "That's fine with me. Gives me all the more time with my little innocent pet. You can join us at around… Midnight.. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Akaiko said, grinning as she reached her hand into the bag hanging off of Mayu's shoulder and grabbed a long, vibrant, red object. "You get the sparkly vibrator. I'll take this here shiny one."

"Alright," the golden eyed girl also grinned, straightening the bag on her shoulder after the red eyed female had left down the hall to another room.

After picking the lock, Mayu slowly closed the door to the girl's apartment behind herself. She then crept across the light pink carpeted flooring. All was quiet and IA was sleeping in her bedroom. She wetted her dry lips with her tongue as she traveled through the apartment. She carefully open the door to the bedroom and again closed it quietly behind herself. The girl on the bed shifted silently in her sleep turning to her side. Luckily for the blonde, she was a heavy sleeper.

Mayu gently removed some stray hair from IA's eyes and whispered quietly to herself. "I wonder what she's dreaming about…"

She got to work quickly and quietly removing her own clothing, a black Lolita dress with tons of ribbons. Once her clothing and all undergarments were laying upon the floor, she slowly crawled over on top of the other woman's sleeping form and blindfolded her head with a black ribbon from her clothing. Mayu then took some rope from her bag and tied IA's wrists to the headboard before she slowly and carefully tied her ankles to the each end of the footboard.

IA began to stir her head with the long locks of pale, white hair, shifting uncomfortably. "What's… Going on…?" the drowsy female pulled against her restraints, moving uncomfortably and positioning her head to try and see.

"Shh…my pet..." Mayu lightly kissed her forehead while placing a collar around the girl's neck, grabbing the leash and tying it around her own right wrist.

"P-Pet…? What's going on? Who are you?" the lighter blonde asked worryingly while gulping. She recognized the girl's voice but couldn't quite place it with her tight restraints bothering her.

"Shh…you'll know who I am soon enough," she said. "For now, let's just say that we're going to play," she giggled lightly which unsettled IA all the more.

"W-What are you going to-o do to m-me?" she asked in fright gulping again as the gold eyed female traced the curves of her body with her hands. Her knees found one another as she squeaked when the other groped her breasts. "P-Please, d-don't do anything like that to me!" she chirped, cringing as Mayu massaged her nipples through the lightness of her pale white nightgown.

"Oh…I'm afraid that's not possible, my dear," the darker blonde smiled, licking the side of the other woman's neck up to her earlobe, which she nipped lightly with her teeth.

IA shuddered as Mayu continued playfully kissing her neck and jaw line. "P-Please…" she whispered then the free blonde stopped.

"My pet doesn't want me?" Mayu huffed harshly, pinching the other's nipples with her hands, making the other let out a loud cry. "Oh…so my pet does like this…?" she questioned. "Hm…? If you don't say something I'll cut you!~" she cooed slightly, laughing in delight.

A deep, red blush was growing darker on IA's face. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid and the thought of 'I'll cut you!~' rang throughout her mind again. She slowly nodded while speaking. "P-Please-e c-con-t-tinue..." she mumbled quietly while stuttering wildly.

"That's a good pet," Mayu smiled, taking out a metallic blade and lightly drifted it along the side of IA's arm.

"I t-thought you w-weren't going to cut me!" she protested, feeling the cold metal against her skin.

Mayu smiled all the more keenly as she glided the knife down towards the restricted blonde's hand and cut her index finger slightly, making IA flinch in pain. "I just want a taste, and, if you're good, that'll be all, my dear." She took her hand and licked the drop of crimson blood that slowly trickled down her finger.

Meanwhile, when Akaiko had walked down the hallway, she stopped at a different door, giving it a light knock. Akaiko smiled brightly as a girl with two ponytails, which were swept down her shoulders, answered. Her hair was a light lavender hue that reminded the redhead of lilacs, and her eyes were a very bright amethyst which complemented her hair.

"Oh, Master Akaiko… What are you doing here?" the purple eyed girl shifted uncomfortably while speaking. She wore nothing but a puffy white towel which covered her breasts and crotch area but did not cover much of her upper thighs. She blushed vibrantly noticing the long shiny red implement in Akaiko's hand.

"How lucky am I to see you like this, Yukari?~" the red eyed woman cooed pushing her way inside as the other woman closed the door behind her.

"I wasn't expecting you to come by tonight. Did something happen?" she replied to Akaiko's comment, offering her a place to sit on the couch with herself.

Once they were both sitting, the redhead finally spoke up again. "No, nothing like that. Mistress Mayu is adding another girl to her harem tonight who lives just down the hall from you," she said. "I thought I'd give her some time alone while we did something fun," Akaiko smiled, especially when she said 'fun'.

"Oh, I see…" the purple haired girl blushed again as the ruby eyed female leaned towards her, trying to kiss her.

"Yeah, the new girl's name is IA…Aria I think…" the redhead mumbled, wrapping an arm around Yukari, and brought her forward toward herself. They kiss passionately for a little bit until Akaiko pinned the other down onto the couch, swiftly disposing of the puffy white towel, which was now strung across the floor in a damp mess.

"Akaiko…" purple haired female breathed as the ruby eyed young woman looked her body over with pleasure. Yukari made small moans as the redhead licked her nipple, clamping her mouth down over it and suckling it with great enjoyment. She arched her back upwards, moaning as Akaiko continued to 'attack' her breasts and nipples. Akaiko left a small bite mark here and there on Yukari's chest and neck area. She nibbled her collarbone creating a small purple mark that was a tiny bit darker than Yukari's hair color. "Akaiko… Please.." Yukari breathed desperately, shifting under Akaiko's grinning gaze.

"Please what…?" the red eyed female teased while lightly massaging Yukari's thighs.

"Please, t-take me…!" Yukari's cheeks flushed more as she spoke. She then jolted, arching her back while voicing a fervent moan as the other plunged the shiny vibrator inside of her.

The redhead flicked a switch with her thumb, making the object vibrate inside of the purple haired woman as she pushed and pulled it with rapid speed. After a bit of twisting and turning, Yukari came and let out a breathtaking moan that the ruby eyed girl just loved hearing.

Akaiko pulled the vibrator out of the other woman and licked it gently, savoring her juices. She then brought the other into a deep kiss. When they parted she cleared her throat and spoke. "We still have half and hour until Mayu is expecting us."

"I understand," Yukari stated with a small smile as they continued.

As golden eyed woman licked the wound the she had made on Aria's finger, she smiled. "Very good..." she said gently, letting her hand go after bandaging it with a small piece of cloth.

IA whimpered lightly as the other shifted her bodyweight on her own body. Mayu sat perched on her hips, shifting most of her weight into her legs, which were on either side of the white-haired girl.

The darker blonde's hands traveled curvaceously, massaging Aria's breasts. The female beneath her let out a gasp that she was trying to hold back, making Mayu smile eagerly. "So, you're innocence has a little to it, I see…"

IA mewed as Mayu pinch her nipples once again. "P-Please… Please d-don't..." she mumbled desperately as Mayu began sliding the vibrator over her body.

"What was that?~" the gold eyed girl spoke and then continued. "I didn't hear you…Aria..." she slowly took her blindfold off, adjusting IA's head so her crystal turquoise colored eyes would look at her.

"Mayu…?" Aria breathed, looking at her with shock.

"I want you to look at me when you cum," Mayu said while licking her lips. She lightly positioned the long implement in her hand to vibrate on IA's clit.

"Aah…!" She arched her back, moaning more. "M-Mayu…wh-why are you d-doing t-this?"

"Because I want you to be mine, Aria," Mayu discarded the vibrator on the floor and placed two of her fingers inside IA's womanhood, beginning to pump in and out.

"Ma-Mayu…!" Aria breathed, straining against the rope that she was tied with.

Mayu yanked her fingers out and licked them ferociously, sucking IA's taste from them. The other trembled breathing deeply as she spoke. "Good girl…" She then untied the ropes and brought Aria into her arms stroking her long hair.

"M-Mayu…" IA mumbled lightly, pressing her face into Mayu's shoulder.

The tall blonde smiled gently, continuing to stroke the girl's head. Mayu jumped slightly feeling IA nip her clavicle. "My, my… What's this, Aria?"

"Well…I must repay my master for giving me pleasure…" IA whispered quietly with a deep red blush forming upon her cheeks and face.

Mayu smiled acutely at her new found plaything. "First, we wait for my partner," she stated. "Alright, my dear?"

Aria nodded, snuggling against Mayu once again. After a few minutes of waiting Akaiko soon showed up with Yukari in tow, pulling her along with a leash and collar.

"I assume it went well?" Akaiko smiled looking back and forth between the two nude light haired girls that were sitting upon Aria's bed. Mayu nodded with a smile of her own tugging on IA's leash bringing her into a passionate kiss.

Yukari smiled lightly after the two broke their kiss. "Welcome to the harem, Aria." She blushed lightly and so did Aria as Yukari spoke.

Akaiko confidently smirked placing an arm around Yukari's waist. "What do you say we get this party continued?"

"It would be my pleasure." Mayu remarked nonchalantly with a smirk of her own.


End file.
